


A brief dream

by Melody_Jade



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Blonde-haired and bright-eyed, graceful in her movements and with a face made for smiling, the woman cut a striking figure across the assembly room, and Caroline Bingley was instantly drawn to her the moment she first saw her.





	A brief dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



Blonde-haired and bright-eyed, graceful in her movements and with a face made for smiling, the woman cut a striking figure across the assembly room, and Caroline Bingley was instantly drawn to her the moment she first saw her.  

Seasoned in the ways of society, it was no work at all for Caroline to obtain the name of that young woman – Jane Bennet – and to hint to their host that she and her party would like to be introduced to the Bennet family.

As the Bennet family approached, Caroline thought of everything she could offer Jane Bennet. She would take the young woman under her wing, show her London and all its fine sights, bring her to modistes and balls. She would make Jane Bennet fall in love with her, be as much under her spell as she was under Jane’s.

Jane Bennet curtsied to them. She caught the eye of Caroline’s brother as she rose. Their gazes met and held, and then both of them blushed, and Caroline Bingley’s dream came tumbling down.


End file.
